


The Universe Just Made a Mistake

by sapphicGarland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Body Dysphoria, LGBT, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Parent Phan, Phan - Freeform, Trans Male Character, description of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicGarland/pseuds/sapphicGarland
Summary: Dan and Phil’s son ‘starts’ a bit too early, surprising the doctors and sending dysphoric angst through the boyOR: Trans problem #151: starting your periodI’d just like to mention that while I am trans* nonbinary, I do not necessarily experience body dysphoria as described here. I did do my research, I read several articles and talked to several trans people (mostly transboys/transmasculine people) about their experiences and I was even proof read. If any of this is insultingly inaccurate I am completely willing to change and revise even after publication, just let me know, you know my Tumblr and everything, you can dm me if you need to.





	The Universe Just Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as the summary said I am not one who necessarily experiences body dysphoria, especially not as strong as this. I hope you can trust I did my research and also believe that I am open to constructive criticism as I am with all of my work and will revise if anyone sees fit. I may even be open to taking this work down though I do hope it won't come to that.

     Dan had just sat down and returned to his browsing position when his son interrupted him his little boy running up to him in tears. “Aiden?!” Arms wrapped around him as he threw his laptop aside, holding his son, “Aiden, are you okay?”

“N-No…” Aiden’s trembling voice answered him. he was shaking in Dan’s arms“I-...” Aiden struggled to say it. He knew this might happen but he had never managed to come to terms with it, and so soon, “I’ve...I’ve started, papa...I’m not supposed to-”

Dan’s shoulders relaxed at his son’s explanation. He stood up and carried his son to the bathroom, setting him down and reaching in the cabinet. He handed Aiden what he needed, “You remember what Louise told you, right?”

Aiden managed a nod and a noise of confirmation through his sobs.

Dan bit his cheek, thinking over his words carefully before speaking, “Aiden, I know this isn't what you want, or who you are. And I know it started before we could put you on blockers, but I need you to take care of it for now, okay?"

Aiden took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself, nodding, “Yes papa…”

Dan nodded, “I'll be in the lounge when you're done.”

Aiden closed his eyes as he heard the door shut. He tried to remember what Louise had said through the screams in his head telling him this was wrong, that he was wrong. This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't have to go through this. The ‘natural’ pain in his gut was made a thousand times worse by the fact that it wasn't natural. None of this is natural! “Fuck me…” He mumbled as his shaking stopped, replaced by anger and irritation. He stilled felt wrong, but that just made him mad, furious. Why was he this way? Tears spilled out as he finally managed to pull himself together and just do the damn thing. He left the bathroom door in a rush as if the slam of the bathroom door would make it all end. He ran into the lounge, ready to plead his dads to just make it stop, whatever it took. Of course, Dan had already beaten his son to it.

He hang up his phone as Aiden stormed in, face stained with tears and distress. Dan stood up, taking his son into a hug, murmuring his name, hoping to bring him back, to ground him, to let him know none of this made him any less of a boy, any less his son, “Aiden...I had just phoned the doctor, he said he wants to see you and see if we can start the blockers earlier.”

The boy smiled softly, clinging to his father, “so i-it’ll stop?”

“Yes, Aiden, it will. The doc just has to tell us when.”

Aiden nodded, breaking the hug to wipe his face of the tears and snot. He still felt horrible, wrong, anxious...but he managed to keep a hold of the hope that those emotions won’t last forever, “This sucks…” He sat down with his dad on the couch just as Phil walked in from the store. He had ran to get more ‘supplies’ for Aiden. His heart fell as he saw the look on his son’s face, “E-Aiden…” Phil sat next to his son, bringing him into his own bear hug, “Are you okay?”

Aiden hesitantly nodded, hugging his father back, “Yea...thanks dad. Papa made me a doctor appointment.”

Dan smiled, “You know this doesn’t change anything. You’re our son and always have been, always will be. The universe just made a tiny, fixable mistake.”

Aiden smiled and nodded, holding his aching stomach, “I know, papa.” He took a breath, relaxing into the cushion. Dan left to get some pain killers as phil soothed their son, continuing Dan’s reassurance.

After a pill, a few more tears and a couple smiles, Aiden finally got up, “I’m going to go distract myself with the internet, now. Thanks, Dads.”  
“Of course, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won 3rd place for Cutely Cliche and best LGBTQ+ in the Phanfic Awards on Tumblr! Thanks to all who voted


End file.
